The job rewrite!
by carson34
Summary: Steve has many secrets that he is keeping from their What happens when they find them out? - New chapter on Wednesday


Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline and move the sequel over to this storyline. Please review and let me know what you think. I just posted the rewrite storyline of the secret child. Hope you enjoy reading this first chapter be sure to review at the end of the chapter. Please remember that I don't own any of the characters that you seen from the show. I only own the characters that I have made up!

* * *

Characters information

Robyn- Steve's wife and the mother of their three girls. She's about to join the team

Mackynzie- four years old and very smart for her own good.

Jana- two years old and reminds everyone like her father.

Josie- eight months old and very much a daddy's girl

* * *

Danny's office

Danny always knew that Steve was keeping something from them. He never talked about his personal life and when Mary came into town. He was always with his sister therefore there was no way to get anything out of her. Danny always thought that they were friends but now he wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

Steve's truck

He doesn't understand why she had to join the team, it was his team, and now their secrets were sure to come out. He was trying to keep his family save but now he had to play it like he didn't know her. Steve hated what is going on now but the governor thinks that this is best for the team and he doesn't know how to describe this to the team. She texted him to see how they should play this. He decided to call her instead since he wanted to hear her voice.

"So what's the plan?" She asked thou the phone.

"Pretend that we don't know each other." Steve said upset. He hated lying to his team and now he was doing it some more. He didn't understand how this was going to go down. He was sure that Kono wouldn't mind it since there would be another girl on the team. Chin would understand why he did it and then there is Danny. Danny would be mad at him for a while but he would get over it. "I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too. We need to come up with a plan." Robyn said to him.

"I think that we should play it as we don't know each other and hope that they will be okay when the truth does come out." He responded to her informing her of his plan.

"are you sure about this? I remember you telling me that Danny is not the best to forgive." She reminded him.

"I Know but I need to make sure that you and our daughters are protect." She said to her. "I need to go and tell them about getting a new teammate. I will see you in a couple of minutes."

"Alright Steve." She responded as she hang up the phone. She just pulled into headquarters when she saw him walking into the headquarters. She knows that she needs to wait for a couple of minutes before she heads into the room.

* * *

Headquarters

Danny watched as his best friend came back from his meeting with the governor. He knew that it was not good for them by the look that he was giving. Kono and Chin met the others at the table.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked him as he put his phone down.

"We are getting a new team member." He informed them.

"Who Is it?" Danny asked him another question.

"Her name is Robyn and she should be here soon." Steve said like clockwork she comes walking into the headquarters.

"Please don't get her shot on the first day." Danny pleaded with Steve while leaving his wife in confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked letting everyone know that she was there.

"Oh nothing. Steven, gets everyone a present on their first day of working here and I was just pleading with him not to let that happen to you." Danny revealed to her.

"I am sure that he did not mean to get you shot." Robyn said knowing her husband. "He seems like a nice guy."

"That's because you don't know him as well I do." Danny restored back to her.

Steve decided to step in before Robyn said anything else that would lose their true relationship to the group. It's not like he didn't trust them but he needed to keep them safe.

"Danny, why don't you go into your office and clam down? Please" Steve asked nicely. Danny did what he was asked.

About twenty minutes later, they decided to introduce her to the whole team again.

"Alright my name is Robyn." Robyn revealed her name to the team. "I have three little girls."

"Oh how old?" Danny said as they had something in conman but he could tell that Steve like her also. He just doesn't know that they are already married.

"They are 4, 2, and eight months old." Robyn said to him.

"Let me guess you already have a boyfriend." Kono suggested since the youngest one is eight months old.

"You can say that but the truth of the matter is that I do have someone in my life that is very special to me." She said while trying not to look at her husband.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, I hope that you liked this first chapter of this rewrite. The new season is about to start in a week and I will be trying to write about it on either Saturday or Sunday afternoon but I most hopefully have it posted on Monday. If you like NCIS LA, I suggest that you read my season five fanfiction that I will be posting by every Friday that there is a show. I hope to see you following me on twitter as "Carson34ff". Happy Thursday to you all! I wanted to add that I still have a couple more rewrites to do so let me know what you would like to see rewritten.


End file.
